Dungeon Maker System
Overview Dungeon Maker is a system similar to player housing that allows players to create their own dungeons using a variety of available map layouts. Players can locate and collect a variety of floor layouts and styles, decorate your dungeon using furniture just as you would in player housing, and then select monsters to populate the new dungeon. Dungeon Maker was introduced with Age of Discovery. Once created, players can publish their dungeon so that other players can play through them as Adventure Avatars to win experience and awards for your player characters. Avatars, map layouts, creature spawners, and effect items are available as loot throughout Norrath, while others can be purchased via the Marketplace (type /marketplace or click the SC button) using Dungeon Marks awarded for playing through player-made dungeons. Some of the Marketplace Dungeon Maker items in which you purchase a set and receive a random selection of items can only be purchased using Dungeon Marks and not via Station Cash, in deference to gambling laws. Creating a Dungeon To start creating a dungeon, click on the "Dungeons" tab on the "Character" sheet (default hotkey "c"). Here you can "Create" a new dungeon from a selection of layouts, "Edit" any dungeons you have created, or "Delete" any dungeons you no longer need. This Create screen can also be accessed by clicking the "Create" button on the Dungeon Maker leaderboard screen. Notes: * You cannot use Dungeon Maker while inside a house or guild hall. You will need to step outside first. * If you accidentally close the Dungeon Toolbox window, you can reopen it using /show_window PlayerHousing.DMToolbox Map Layouts The Dungeon Maker allows for different maps and different themes. Some may be purchased in the Marketplace using Dungeon Marks or Station Cash. *Crushbone Keep (5 maps) *Lair of Scale (4 maps) *Mistmoore (5 maps) *Chardok (1 map) Populating Your Dungeon While anyone can adventure in player-made dungeons, you must own Age of Discovery to create your own dungeons. You can own up to 20 dungeons, but only a few may be published at a time. Adding Creatures There are three basic types of spawners available: * Boss Spawners * Elite Spawners * Creature Spawners Fine Tuning Your Creatures Effect Objects are available for use in player-made dungeons to create special encounter effects. There are different types of effect objects that can be used alone or in combination to achieve a wide range of encounter modifications, including: * Damage effects * Aggro effects * Buff effects * Difficulty modifier effects Decorating Your Dungeon Furnishing and decorating a player-made dungeon works just like decorating player housing. * Furniture items that are placeable in player housing can be used within your dungeons. * If you have picked up or moved the wrong item, remember that you can hit Escape to stop moving the current item. * If you get stuck behind or under something while decorating, instead of moving things you've carefully placed to get out, you can use the /house command to exit. * You may use the command /republish_house to update the name of your currently published dungeon. This command must be issued inside your dungeon after you have published it initially. The EQ2 Housing Layout Editor may be used with Dungeon Maker. The commands are: * /save_layout dungeonname ' * '/load_layout dungeonname ' Dungeon Ratings The Dungeon Maker leaderboards use a "Like" system for ratings. When you have completed playing through a Dungeon Maker zone, you have the option to "Like" the zone in two categories, Style and Creativity. The leaderboards are now based on the accumulation of "Likes". A dungeon can win trophies in both the Style and Creativity categories. Winning 50 or more awards will elevate a dungeon to the Hall of Fame. Playing a Dungeon To view and play through any published dungeon, click on the "Dungeon Maker" button found on the "EQII" menu. There you will see a list of all currently published dungeons. Choose any and click on "Enter" to start your play-through. Player-created dungeons may be played solo, or you can play with friends in groups of up to six members. The dungeon difficulty will scale appropriately. *'Note: You cannot enter a player-made dungeon while inside a house or guild hall. You will need to step outside first. Adventure Avatars Players enter the new dungeons and select an Adventure Avatar for play. Avatars come in different races and classes, and each has different abilities. Some Avatars are available by default, while others are found as loot within the world of Norrath. Others will be available for purchase in the Marketplace using Dungeon Marks or Station Cash. Player Characters Dungeon Maker allows players to play their characters in a player-created Dungeon Maker instance. * Any character that is level 20-100 is playable in Dungeon Maker instances. * Using Avatars is still supported. A group needs to be composed either of all player characters or all Adventure Avatars. * When using player characters in a Dungeon Maker instance, the dungeon will scale to the group level. Rewards for Playing a Dungeon When you have completed a player-made dungeon, your player character will gain adventure experience. Avatars do not level; all experience goes to your regular character. In addition, Dungeon Marks are awarded for playing through player-made dungeons. The Dungeon Marks can be used to make purchases in the Marketplace, if you own Age of Discovery. The number of Dungeon Marks awarded depends on the difficulty of the dungeon. Dungeon Marks are not awarded unless you exit the dungeon via the official exit. Additional Resources * everfrost.dungeonmakers World-wide Dungeon Maker chat channel * EQ2Players Dungeon Maker Forum * EverQuest 2 Dungeon Maker Toolbox - Dead Link? Archive link: https://archive.li/y1O9j * Dungeon Maker Map Layouts * Effect Objects and Combination Effects * The EQ2 Housing Layout Editor * Course in Using the EQ2 Housing Layout Editor * EQ2Mission can show your character's dungeon spawner items, for characters with publicly published information. * EQ2 Dungeon Maker System Preview * Layouts and Adventurers Credits *Feldon, SOE Community Webcast EverQuest II: Dungeon Maker, EQ2 Wire Category:Dungeon Maker